Theres something about Jack
by Rivario
Summary: A look at what Jack did when he left Detroit, starting from when he is 19 up to his death Although I am strongly debating whether to kill him or not...Please read and review!
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers; I do own Dylan and any other characters that you aren't familiar with.**

**This starts off when Jack is 19 and has just recently left Detroit, and goes from there. **

"How many other bands are playing at this gig again Del?" I asked as I took a long drag on the cigarette hanging from my finger tips.

"I dunno kid. About four I think." Frankie Deleon replied

I nodded and dug my hand into my pockets as we entered the club. A few of the other bands were there already rehearsing. I looked around, I liked to look for people with good talent as my band was pretty crummy, not to mention the fact they're all stoners. I never really did dig that kinda stuff, drugs I mean. I followed Del, still glancing around as we walked through to the front of the club where a guy was sitting on stage tuning his guitar.

I glanced over at him as Del went to talk to the manager of the club leaving me alone with the guy. I sat down at the opposite end of the stage and pulled my own guitar out and swung it across my chest. I closed my eyes and swung my feet back and forth. When I opened them he was looking at me a perplexed look on his face. I shifted my head and put my feet up on the stage hugging my knees as he went back to tuning. I sat for a few minutes just staring at my feet and running my fingers up and down the strings of my guitar then lit up another cigarette.

"You want one?" I asked holding out the packet.

"What?" He asked

I raised an eyebrow "Would you like a ciga..."

"Oh…yeah. Thanks."

I smiled a little and threw the packet to him.

"You playing tonight?" He asked

I nodded "Yeah. You too?"

He nodded and took a drag on the cigarette, inhaling deeply.

"That's cool." I looked around for Del.

"Your band got an agent?" He asked

I jumped and then looked at him shook my head.

"No."

"Oh right. I thought that guy was your agent."

"No. He's just a friend. Got us the gig but he ain't our agent. What about yours?"

"No. I'm sort of looking for a new band right now."

"Yeah? Me too. Always am. Don't say anything. But my band sucks."

He laughed a little and looked up at me. "You got a name?"

"Dylan." I leaned over and held my hand out to him.

"Jack." He replied shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Jack."

"Yeah. You too."

I smiled and then asked the question that had been running through my head since he first looked at me "You got a girlfriend?" I blurted it out then threw my hands over my mouth immediately.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that I hardly know you and…"

"No. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Right. That's too bad."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me? No. Not right now."

Jack

"And that's what happened. Exactly that." I explained to Kyle.

"What. That's it? You didn't get her number or anything?"

"No. No number. Just a name." I replied

"Dylan? Isn't that a guy's name?" Matt asked hazily.

"Can be. But it suited her."

"So what'd she look like then? She hot?"

"She was…nice. She looked comfortable. I don't know. She looked real."

Dylan

"So he was hot yeah Dyl?" Maisy asked eyes wide with excitement.

"Define hot." I replied kicking a stone along the road.

"Well. You know. Hot. Hot. Just well hot."

"He looked real. He was, I don't know. Yeah I guess he was hot."

"Oh. Well then I say go for it." Maisy chimed

I looked at her and shook my head "I can't 'go for it' because I met him one time, got his

first name and no number."

"Oh. Well why'd you even tell me then?"

"Because you asked. 'Dyl! Dyl! Did ya meet any guys?' So I told ya."

"Oh yeah. Anyway, I met this guy in the coffee house yesterday, names Kyle, he asked me to meet him tonight, said he has a friend, so I said I have a friend, then he said oh well our friends can meet and be like…friends."

I laughed and nodded "Ok then Maisy. When?"

"When what?"

"Well when are we gonna meet them?"

"Ohhh. Right, at 8. So...now."

Jack

"This girl was really hot."

"Yeah. You've said man." I replied bored of telling him so.

"She has a friend. She's bringing her. I thought you might wanna get laid so I told her to bring one."

"Yeah man. I know."

"There she is."

I looked up, a little more interested and glanced over to the bar where a blonde haired girl, dressed in minimum clothing was standing. I raised an eyebrow, there didn't appear to be a friend with her. I followed Kyle over, glancing up every so often to see if a 'friend' had yet appeared.

"Hey…" Kyle began, obviously, not much to my surprise, he'd forgotten her name. I almost pitied this poor girl; she seemed to be convinced that Kyle was actually interested in more than screwing her.

"Maisy." She finished with a small grin.

Her eyes fluttered over to me where they remained for a few seconds. I just nodded to her. She really wasn't the type I go for. Not that I really have a type, but she was just to fake. When I next looked up Kyle was handing me a drink. I gladly accepted it and sat down still looking around. That was when I saw her.

'Oh shit.' Is pretty much all that came to mind.

"Hey Kyle I'm just gonna go to the toilet. I'll be back soon."

Kyle nodded as I walked away. I stood next to the toilet doors for a minute then walked back over. I sighed and hit myself in the leg as I returned. Her friend. Of course. I should've known. I half smiled as I returned.

"Hi."

"Dylan, this is…"

"Jack. I know. We've met before."

Dylan

Great. Just wonderful. Its not that I wasn't glad to see him, its just I hadn't expected it. I could tell from the moment I walked in that Maisy's 'date' was an asshole. Jack, on the other hand, was being really cool. At first all we did was occasionally smile and nod, as you do with people you hardly know, and then we started to talk. About music. Well not to begin with. Neither of us knew what to say, so he ended up starting a conversation about froot loops.

"So. You like froot loops then?"

"What?" I asked laughing slightly

"Do you like froot loops?"

"Yeah. I love froot loops. The colours are just great. And I love the shape too.

So…round. I find froot loops really interesting."

"No shit. Me too." Jack replied

I laughed a little and took a drink out of my glass. "So. Tell me about yourself then Jack."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Anything. How old you are. Favourite band. Idols. Favourite colour. Siblings. Birth place. Anything."

"Ok then. I'm 19. I have too many favourite bands. My idol is I guess maybe someone like Eddie Van Halen, favourite colour is probably black. I have 3 brothers, all older than me. I was raised in Detroit but I don't know where I was born."

I grinned and laughed. "What about you?" He asked

"Well. I'm 19 also. My favourite band is probably I don't know…my idol would have to be either John Lennon, Madonna or someone else like that. Actually maybe Che Guevara…Favourite colour is red. I have a huge family, 5 brothers. 2 sisters, all younger than I am. Oh and an older half brother. And I was born and raised in Portland."

"Well. I feel like I know you a lot more now."

"Yeah. Me too. A whole lotta stuff. So how old are your brothers then?"

"Well Bobby, he's almost 6 years older than me, so he's 25, Jerry is 4 years older than I am, so yeah he's 23 and Angel is 3 years older than me, so 21. My mom Evelyn, she adopted us all, but I've never really thought of them as anything other than my brothers you know?"

I nodded, although I really couldn't say that I did, simply because I'd never been in a situation like that. "Hey, would you like another drink?" I asked

"Umm sure. Here I'll buy them."

I shook my head "Nah, don't worry about it. It ain't my money anyways." I laughed a little as his eyes seemed to widen "Maisy gave it to me, told me to buy a couple of drinks, she's kinda not interested in anything but getting laid to be honest with you. I mean your friend seems like a really…really…cool guy."

"Yeah. He's a bit of a jerk. He's cool though. I mean he rules on drums."

I nodded again "Well. That's what matters. If you can play drums then you're obviously a really cool person."

"True." Jack replied

I nodded and ordered two more drinks. We talked more, until it was quite late, then we both left, switching numbers. I highly doubted I'd see him again, but it just seemed right to switch numbers anyway. He seemed pretty cool. Maybe I'd call him after all.


	2. Who?

Dylan's POV

I rolled out of bed to the sound of ringing. Who in their right mind could be calling at this hour? I looked over at the alarm clock. OK, so maybe I'd slept in a little late, but still, I'd had a late night. I stumbled over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Uh…hey…it's Jack." The voice on the other end replied

"Jack….Jack….ohhh Jack…so whatsup?"

"Nothing really…I just thought I'd call you…"

"Okay then. So how are you then?"

"I'm good, I suppose. How are you?"

"Tired. I had a late night. I was performing and then I got totally wasted and now I'm hung over, but yeah otherwise I'm just peachy."

"Oh. Well, I'll let you go back to sleep then."

I shook my head then remembered he couldn't actually see me. "No…don't worry about it…I need to get up anyway. I have a thing tonight at this thing."

Jack's POV

I raised an eyebrow "A thing at this thing? Very organised I see."

"Of course I am. The most."

I smiled. Why I was calling her, I don't know. "So? I was thinking maybe you might want to meet up later…"

"What? Like a date or something?"

I shrugged my shoulders then it hit me that she couldn't see me. "I suppose you could call it that...well yeah I guess."

"Sure…I mean you're a cool old guy. I'd like to meet up with you to go on what you could call a date."

I laughed slightly. "Well then…I guess I'll see you later then."

"Don't you want to know where I live, or tell me where to meet you?"

"Shit…I'll meet you at the…ugh…where do you wanna meet?"

"I'll meet you outside of that bar and grill on 5th avenue. I live only a few blocks away from there."

"Okay then…so I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Sure. I'll see you then…then. Later."

"Bye."

Dylan's POV

I hung up the phone and stretched. I was so hung over. I plopped down on the couch and looked around the empty apartment. I hated being home on my own. I stretched again then forced myself to my feet and went to shower.

Getting showered really woke me up. The hot water was off which meant I showered in freezing cold water, which felt more like ice to be entirely honest. But still, it woke me up at least. I quickly dried my hair and pulled it back into a messy ponytail. It doesn't really take much to dry as it's quite short and the good thing is I don't have to straighten it because it already is straight. I guess I inherited that from my mom.

I looked at the clock; only quarter of an hour had passed. I looked down at myself. I had gotten out of the shower and put back on my pyjamas. With a sigh I stumbled into my bedroom to get ready. I'm really not one for dressing up, because I think when people do that, they all really look the same, so I tend to dress down, wearing whatever I see fit for the day or for my mood. Today I really couldn't give a damn about what I wore so I just pulled a plain white beater out of the closet and pulled on a pair of jeans then sat down on my bed. I looked around the room and over at the clock, only 5 minutes had passed since I last looked. I sighed and bent down to get my sneakers from under the bed. Damn. They weren't there. I crawled over to the closet and pulled out my keds then stood up and pulled them on. I wondered why he'd actually called me. I guessed that he thought I would be a good friend or something like that. I have a lot of friends that are guys. Which I don't really understand. I think Jack seems cool though, sort of different, there was something about him, you know that hug factor, I wanted to hug him really bad. He just had this sort of look to him, which I can't explain, but it made me want to hug him. He also had that whole personality thing going on. To be honest, I'm not one for relationships, and I'm not really a very nice person. I mean to my friends I am. I'm nice, but I suck at relationships and to be quite frank the whole idea of having a boyfriend or being in a serious relationship scares me. But who knows, maybe Jack will be different. Not that we'll go out, but I don't know, he's sort of got me all googly eyed and really attracted, but to more than what he looks like, to who he is.

Jack's POV

"Hey." I greeted

"Hey…you alright?"

I nodded "Yeah…are you?"

"I am. I'm very good."

"Good…you look nice."

"I do? Huh…thanks…I'm not one for dressing up. You look…nice…no…cool."

I nodded, she was making me nervous. I smiled and kicked at the ground with the toe of my sneaker. "So, where do you wanna go then?"

She looked around and then turned back to me and grinned. "I'm not the best person to ask for ideas. I have a very limited…you know brain."

I shook my head "I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh. A charmer huh? Sweet."

I didn't reply, just sort of smirked. I looked around and then back at her, she was looking at me, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. I sighed a little and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head "No. I like you, you know. I think we could be real good friends. Yeah, I like you a lot."

"Yeah….I like you too."


	3. Band

**Dylan's POV**

"And a one and a two and a one, two, three, fo…where the hell have you been?" I asked angrily as Jack stumbled through the door.

"Well. You see I met this chick last night and…"

"Stop right there. You met this chick, and you banged her and then you dumped her and come crawling back here expecting us to just drop everything? Well ha-ha, no. I'm kicking you out of the band." I hissed

"Ugh…you can't…because, it's my band and I say who stays and who goes."

I narrowed my eyes "_Your_ band? _Your_ band? When was the last time _you_ did anything for this band of yours then?"

"Yesterday. When I played."

"Yesterday. When I played. Screw you. No. That wasn't for the band, that was for the chicks, that was so you could find a girl, bang her and then dump her, and it's the same every single time. Well I've had enough of it!"

"Dylan...come on"

"Don't you Dylan me. I don't want to hear it. Why do you have to be such an ass all of the time? Don't you care that I'm here working my ass off? For you. So that you can make it big?" I asked anxiously

He smirked and started to laugh. "It's not fucking funny Jack!"

"I'm sorry…but it's just that you say you don't care about me, that you really hate me, but you've just said that all your doing…is for me."

"You know I don't mean that stuff…I just…God why do you have to be such an ass? Can you just stop with all this bullsh…"

"I hate to break up this little heart to heart thing, but we're supposed to be practicing." Harvey West, the drummer stated

I looked over at him then at Jack, who had now fully entered the room and was leaning against the wall, a cigarette hanging from his finger tips, his other hand, freely playing with his lighter.

"Yeah Dylan. We're supposed to be practicing."

I narrowed my eyes and groaned then picked up my guitar and swung it over my chest.

"Big ass know it all. Just gotta be so damn hot doesn't he…stupid fucker." I muttered under my breath

**Jack's POV**

"You know, you really look sexy from this angle."

Dylan looked up at me from the floor and glared "Screw you. This is your mess. Yet I'm cleaning it up. Yeah. Screw you. Big jerk off."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I know how you are with guys talking to you like that babe."

Again, she glared at me "Don't call me babe Jack." She said standing up

"Right. I'll remember that. I'll remember not to call the only chick in my life, at this very minute, Babe."

"Your such a wise ass you know. Why do you have to be such a fucking wise ass all of the time?"

"Me? All I did was compliment you and then you started a fucking argument. Why do you do that?"

"I don't. And when I do its only because you do things to get to me, like call me babe and give me all these compliments and shit."

"Whatever Dylan. I don't even do that. You're just pissed because I won't bang you."

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow and then pushed me. I just laughed at her feeble attempt and sat back on the table.

"I think you'll find it's the other way round Jackie-o."

"You want me Dyl. I know you do. It's so damn obvious. If you admit to it, then I might give in, let you have a piece of this."

"Oh my God. I can't believe you just said that."

I laughed "Yeah. I'm sorry. Look, you know I'm just playing right?"

"Of course I do. And me too. You're my friend and I don't really hate you. But I'd still never screw you."

I sighed "I wouldn't screw you either, I'm not gay."

"Ha-ha! That's so funny, you ever thought about stand up?"

I smirked "All the time."

"Yeah. Oh hey I forgot, a woman called for you. West answered."

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged my shoulders "She leave a name or anything?"

"Yeah, Evelyn or something, something about Thanksgiving dinner."

"Mom?"

"No Jack, I'm not your mom."

"No shit head, my mom. Evelyn Mercer. That's my mom."

She nodded "Oh right. Yeah, well she said to call her as soon as you got back."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No. Why? Want to tell her about the only chick in your life or something?" She asked patting me on the shoulder

"No. I was just wondering that's all. I'm gonna go call her back then."

"Sweet. You can tell her all about me and how wonderful I am and all that shit."

"Why would I tell her about you?" I asked

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes "Boy, you are so dead." She said pointing a finger at me

I shrugged my shoulders "Really. I'm scared now."

"You should be. I got moves."

I smirked and laughed as she walked off, still pointing at me then went to call mom.

"Hey mom, it's Jack." I said into the phone

"Hello Jackie, how are you?"

I smiled "I'm great mom…how are you?"

"I'm good; I was just calling to invite you home for thanksgiving."

"Yeah. I'd love that." I replied

"Wonderful. So how are things with you?"

"Everything's fine, I got a new band, we don't have a name yet, but we're pretty good, we've played a few gigs and the reception was real good."

"That's good to hear Jackie. And what about the girl situation? Got your eye on anybody?"

"Well, I'm sort of in the process of something."

"The process of something?"

"Yeah, there's this one girl, she's pretty cool."

"Jack, did you touch my baby?" Dylan asked, standing in the doorway and pointing a finger at him accusingly

"One second mom. No, I didn't touch your 'baby', why would I touch it?"

"Because it's like sex. And you're jealous of it?"

"How can your guitar be like sex?"

"Duh…It belongs to me." She replied then walked off.

Jack shook his head "Sorry mom, anyway, yeah, Ill see you soon then. I love you. Bye."

"Bye Jackie. I love you too."

I smiled to myself and hung up the phone then strolled out of the room and into Dylan's, I ran a hand through my hair as I spotted her, halfway under the bed.

"Find it?" I asked bending down

"No…but I found pez…cherry flavoured…you want some?" she asked, throwing it out at me

"I think I'll pass." I replied, putting it on the bed "Hey Dyl, I'm gonna be going home for Thanksgiving…I was thinking maybe, you might want to go ice skating or something, before I leave?"

Dylan crawled out from under the bed and sat on her knees, looking at me for a while. "I'm not going to sleep with you." She said

I sighed, why did she always think that? "I know, I just, never mind."

"Ok then."

"What?"

"Ice skating…I'll go…ice skating with you."

"Good."

"Yeah. Hey, don't you think its weird, how, when your young, say 13, you would never go out with a 10 year old, but when you're like older, it doesn't make a lotta difference?"

I thought for a bit then laughed and nodded "Yeah, that's kinda true."

"Nu-uh. It's totally true. Anyway, what made you want to go ice skating?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I dunno. Just thinking about home, made me want to go."

"Sweet. You do know I suck at ice skating right?"

I nodded "Yeah, but I'll help you. I've been skating a long time."

"Yeah, well, I suppose, I could always teach you how to play guitar, I mean you do suck."

I rolled my eyes and stood up "I'm gonna go to bed now. Night."

"Good night kiddo." She said, and then closed the door as I left.

I shook my head and scratched the back of my head then went back into my bedroom; no doubt that Dylan would be up way to early wanting to go out before it got busy. I smiled a little to myself then dropped onto the bed and went straight to sleep, I was excited for going home, it would be good seeing mom again.


End file.
